guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:64.78.164.226
I told you not to take your witch hunt to other users. Do not EVER make any such demands of other users again. You are no admin and you have ni business asking these questions. We could play the cat and mouse game (I ban, you make a new IP, I ban, ....) or you could take a hint and stop. Your call. Either way I will do what I have to to protect the wiki from you. You are now a bigger menace than Stabber ever was. --Karlos 13:15, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :We can play the cat and mouse game until the cows come home, but it would be a waste of your time and mine. Look at User:Gr3g's contributions, then tell me with a straight face that he is not Stabber. Politics, fight, dramatic exit - it's the same pattern over and over and over again. I'm not the first to connect the obvious dots; User:Gem has that honor. If you want to block me, block. Trying to reason with me is futile. 64.78.164.226 13:29, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::You're missing the point. I don't care if you think he is Stabber or not, I don't care if he is Stabber or not, and I don't care if you thikn Gem is PanSola or not. You will NOT be making such demands again. I cannot prevent you from making a website called "www.stabbersockpuppets.com" and listing every single user in this wiki in it. However, you crossed the line I defined. Which is to go to another user, make accusations and demand proof. Who the heck do you think you are? And what about other users observing this crap? Do they also go about other user's talk pages making accusations and demanding proof? I told you, if you want action taken against the user, take it to an admin's talk page. But if you're just terrorizing the user and all you're seeking is that the user cowers before your superior intellect and submits that they are Stabber. Then a) that will not happen and b) that is disrupting the wiki as Stabber has never done. ::You keep thinking I don't believe you or something. The truth is, I don't care. And I swear, if you go to ANY user on this wiki and start posting crap like you did with Stabber (I have your IP, I know your boss, I got your mom's cell phone), then I will hunt down every spoofed IP and ban it. And I will do that as often and as frequent as I need to. And if that fails, I will get on Gravewit's case till we block IP anonymizers. Something even the Stabber incident didn't get us to do. ::So, I hope I am very clear about what is going on here. I do not care if you are correct. If the user is a sockpuppet, post your proof and your reasons for why you think punishment is needed in an admin's page. But do not make demands or threats or harrass other users. That's the big red line. --Karlos 13:39, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::I don't think much of your arbitrary line. This matter is between the user concerned and myself. If he objects, he can escalate it by requesting admin intervention (not from you, hopefully), but until then you are sticking your nose in unnecessarily. I doubt he will object, though. Also reread what I wrote above: trying to reason with me is futile. If you care enough about this, follow through with your threat and block this and other open proxy ips. That would automatically be a dramatic improvement to the integrity of this wiki and it would be an accomplishment I would be happy to take credit/blame for. 64.78.164.226 13:49, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not between you and other when you are making threats. And when you cross the line next time you will be banned, have no worries in that regard. And if it leads to banning open proxies and solving your problem and ours at the same time then we will all be happy. My last entry here. --Karlos 13:59, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I have not made any threats. I have made an accusation and given the user a simple way to clear his name. He can choose not to respond and have the accusation linger. He can respond but refuse to comply, which too will leave the accusation unanswered. Or he can confess, in which case I am sure those who are wont to forgive Stabber already would forgive him and those who are wary of Stabber already will be better able to avoid this user. 64.78.164.226 14:18, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Solution! I think you both need a hug...So let's all just have a nice group hug and not look ridiculous.-Onlyashadow 14:07, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :It's not just between Karlos and anon here. I support every single letter Karlos wrote on this talk page, at least up to this point in time when I expressed my support. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:32, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :No offense, but there is a long and sordid history here that you are not aware of, User:Onlyashadow. It is way past the time to worry about looking ridiculous. The good news is that it doesn't affect you in any fasion. So just stay out of it and be merry. 64.78.164.226 21:47, 19 September 2006 (CDT) In response to Karlos here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Stabber#Farewell Karlos said someone wouldn't say it any times soon, but here I am to say it. Yup, you figured it out alright.. You're so smart. You did the wiki a favour and they all get bitter with you w/e.122.104.225.84 16:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC)